


Thanksgiving Mischief

by RobbyA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digestion, Monster Girl, Multi, Scat, Vore, digest, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyA/pseuds/RobbyA
Summary: DIGESTION AND DISPOSAL





	Thanksgiving Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> DIGESTION AND DISPOSAL

It was just another Thanksgiving for the Patterson family. Paul, the patriarch of the family, was sitting at the head of the table per usual, while his wife, Janice was preparing the dishes for their annual Thanksgiving meal. The Patterson family also consisted of five children: Junior, at the age of 17 was the oldest, followed by Kimberly, Chloe, Eric, and Anna. Junior had his eyes glued on his cell phone as he swiftly texted his girlfriend. Kimberly was reading one of her various romance novels, and Eric and Anna were fighting with each other. Eric had gotten into Anna’s room earlier that morning, and he tore the head off of one of her prized dolls.   
After Paul had read the sports section of the newspaper, he got up from his chair. Clearing his throat, he waltzes over to his wife, and rubs her shoulders. “What is this about, dear?” inquired Janice curiously. “Remember when you told me that you wanted this Thanksgiving to be special?” Janice rolled her eyes. “Paul, I already told you that I’m not in the mood for role playing.” Paul chuckles at his wife’s quip. “Not that,” he says reassuringly. Janice rubs her hands on her apron and glances inquisitively at her husband. “I know that you have a vore fetish, so I thought that it would be fun for the whole family to spend Thanksgiving in the belly of a hungry predator.” Janice’s eyes brighten from excitement at the announcement. She grabs her husband firmly, and kisses him rapidly. “I knew you’d love it.” 

Janice announces the news to her children, and they each react positively to the plan. “Where did daddy get the money to hire a pred,” asks Anna. Janice smiles brightly at her daughter, and pats her head. “Daddy had been given a bonus at his workplace,” explains Janice “so now we can hire a pred to make a meal of us.” “Oh, man, that’s so cool” exclaims Junior. As he was texting the announcement to his girlfriend, Janice prepares the table for the pred’s arrival. Finishing up, she calls all of her children together, making sure that they were all on their best behavior. “Alright, guys. When she comes, please be mature and show her the upmost respect.” Paul makes a call on the phone, and a knock on the door was heard thereafter.   
“She’s here! She’s here,” screams the youngest of the Patterson siblings. Janice reminds them of their promise, and she elegantly sashays to the door. On the other side of the door was a demon-like creature with long, brown hair, and horns. The creature wore a white shirt with black stripes, and a green hoodie. The monster also had raggedy pants. With a grin that would even put the Cheshire cat to shame, the demon woman let herself into the house. Janice struggled to keep composure, but it was obvious that she anticipated being gurgled up by this creature. Sensing this, the creature introduces herself to the family. 

“Pleased to meet you, my name is Abhor, and I received a call that you wished to have me devour you?” Paul speaks up. “Yes; ever since my wife and I got married, she had always wished to be eaten by a predator.” Abhor looks back at Janice; Janice winks at her. “So, I had been working my tail off all year to get her this one wish. Since it was nearing Thanksgiving, I figured that now was the best time to fulfill her dream.” Abhor smiles slightly at the man before her. “Aw, that was very thoughtful of you. Now, who shall be my first victim?” Abhor carefully observes each family member, and shrugs. “It’s hard to decide. You all look so scrumptious.” Thinking quickly, Paul proposes that each member draw straws; the one with the shortest straw would be the first to be eaten by the voracious monster. He heads towards his office, and rummages around it for the straws. Abhor decides to strike up a conversation with the others to kill time. “So, Miss Abhor,” began Janice, “please tell us a little about yourself.” Taking a chair, Abhor discussed details about her life. She explained that she was originally from another dimension in which all members of her species were reality eating abominations. After devouring everything in her world, she was aiming to bring the apocalypse to Earth, but she overslept, and missed her predicted time of arrival. “I can relate,” says Junior.

Eventually, Paul walks back into the room, producing six straws. Each Patterson received their straw, and Janice is the one to draw the shortest straw. “Well, what do you know, looks it’s your lucky day,” purrs Abhor. Janice approaches the ravenous creature, keeping her excitement under wrap. Abhor opens her mouth to inhuman lengths, and she shoves her mouth over Janice’s head. Janice was met with the strong smell of the monster girl’s saliva, and she nearly came. Picking her up, Abhor musters a few powerful gulps, causing an outline of Janice’s moaning face to form in her throat. She forces the mother’s chest into her mouth. Deciding to give Janice as much pleasure as possible, she decided to tease her by lightly licking and nibbling on her erect nipples. Janice’s head passes through the opening of Abhor’s stomach, which makes her arousal more audible. Paul couldn’t help but to become excited about his wife’s predicament. Lastly, Abhor pushes Janice’s hips into her maw, and slurps her legs down as if they were two long strands of noodles. Janice came as the last of her body became acquainted with Abhor’s stomach. 

Rubbing her large stomach, Abhor motions for the next Patterson. Junior walks to the monster girl, and he placed his ear on her bare tummy. He heard his mother squirm around as she situated herself. “Hey, now, instead of you gawking at my stomach, why don’t you join it?” says Abhor in a teasing manner. Not thinking twice, he placed his arms into the monster’s waiting mouth, and was pulled into it. Abhor places her fingertips on the bulge as she swallowed the young man. Junior turns his phone on, and he began to video tape his surroundings. Eric and Anna both approached the monster girl. “Miss Abhor,” began Eric “is it possible for you to swallow us both at the same time?” Abhor scratches her chin. “Sure, I’ve never attempted to swallow two people at once.” Opening her mouth larger than before, she eats the two kids in one fell swoop. It was a little more difficult on Abhor’s part to swallow two kids at once, but she was able to manage it, and they plop into the waiting organ.   
Abhor’s belly expanded wider to accentuate to the large meal. Chloe and Kimberly opted to strip to their undergarments so that it would make it easier for Abhor to consume them. Thanking them for their concerns, Abhor effortlessly devours the two girls. “Two down, one more to go.” Realizing that his time had come, Paul took a final look through his house before beginning to undress. 

Abhor rubbed her massive tummy, which was now the permanent home for the Patterson family. Abhor had never eaten a whole family before, so this was actually just as exciting to her as it was to her most recent meals. “I hate to break it to you guys,” Abhor solemnly declares, “but I don’t hold back on anything that I can get my lips around. It’s gonna take all night to digest this.” Abhor plopped in front of the television, and she turns it on to a football game. She decided to partake of the family’s Thanksgiving feast, munching on a turkey leg. 

“Well, I can definitively say that this was the most memorable Thanksgiving that we’ve had in a long time,” says Paul. Loud gurgling emitted from the stomach, signifying that it was about to go into overdrive. “Oh boy, we’re gonna get digested!” yells Eric enthusiastically. Stomach acid washes over the Pattersons, who had already accepted their fates. Their bodies were broken down by the voracious stomach acids, and they were compressed and squeezed into a thick paste. Suddenly, Abhor bounces up and gives a low belch. The clothes that the family had worn were ejected from her mouth. Abhor plops over on her side, and falls into a food coma. Her body busily worked on processing the entirety of the family. It worked endlessly to separate the nutrients that were not absorbed into Abhor’s bloodstream; the rejected nutrients began to pile up in Abhor’s lower intestines. At around 3 in the morning, Abhor was woken up by the familiar sensation of nature’s call. 

Abhor flushed the toilet several times, before she finally got done expelling the Pattersons from her body. “Who thought that a family of six could leave so much shit?” Abhor groans. While initially displeased by the extra effort of dispelling the family from her rectum, there was a silver lining to it. Her belly, while still large, was at the very least maneuverable, and her cup size had gone up a few sizes. The only downside was that her clothes were now too tight on her. “Whatever, I can buy new clothes.”


End file.
